Волт-Бой
Волт-Бой ( ) — маскот компании «Волт-Тек», карикатурный человечек, появляющийся в рекламе компании, выпускаемых ей руководствах, учебных фильмах и тому подобном. В [[Серия игр Fallout|серии Fallout]] изображения Волт-Боя используются в качестве иллюстраций для характеристик S.P.E.C.I.A.L., навыков, способностей, особенностей, достижений, трофеев и тому подобного. Описание Идея о создании персонажа принадлежит Леонарду Боярскому. Сделав рисунок, где человек был изображён в комбинезоне Убежища, у него имелась непропорционально большая голова и очень тонкое тело, Леонард назвал его Skill Guy. Рисунок был отдан художнику Джорджу Элмонду, от которого требовалось сделать наброски от рисунка Леона. Джордж выполнил просьбу и отдал зарисовки Леонарду, после чего последний дал все работы Трэмеллу Рэю Айзеку на дальнейшую переработкуСведение от Леонарда Боярского при передаче файла Skill Guy: This is the first ever drawing of the “skill guy” as I originally called him. I did it to show everyone what I was going on about. It was then given to George Almond, who did the first few initial cards (and began the progression from what you see in this pic to the final version). Tramell Isaac (T.Ray) then took over the cards and did the rest of them, finalizing his “look”.Тим Кейн в интервью: Ah vault boy. All I remember is Leonard telling T Ray Isaac to draw something like Mr. Moneybags in Monopoly.. К выходу демоверсии Трэмелл создал 62 изображения Волт-Боя, которые не вошли ни в одну из последующих игр серии в своём исходном виде — уже тогда имелось множество других рисунков Рэя. Присоединившийся ко второй серии игр Брайан Мензе также делал зарисовки маскота под руководством Трэмелла''Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 338: «''Artist Lead — Tramell Ray Isaac. Worked on Movies, scenery, Pip-Boys, and everything else (T-Ray is an art machine)»''Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 338: «''Artist Brian Menze. Worked on Scenery, inventory items, Pip-Boys, and many, many critters»В нулевой части Библии Fallout Крис Авеллон с оговоркой сказал, что все работы по первым частям Fallout, где изображён Волт-Бой, являются работами Брайана Мензе.. Маскот стал прототипом трёх персонажей игрока, которые могли выполнять квесты силовыми, скрытными и дипломатическими способамиМэтт Нортон в Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets: We designed the majority of quests in Fallout 2 to have more than one solution. Having a variety of possible solutions makes for a more entertaining and realistic gameworld. In real life, there is rarely only one way to skin a cat. When the development team constructed the game quests, we asked ourselves, “How would a stealthy character solve this quest,” or “Could a character conceivably talk their way through here?” Since Fallout's mascot character is the Pip-Boy, we started to refer to each of the three types as an A-Boy of the appropriate type… Charisma Boy, Combat Boy (Long Range, Sniper; Short Range, Martial Artist), Stealth Boy.. В дальнейшем многочисленные изображения Вол-боя рисовались другими художниками — в Fallout: New Vegas им вновь занимался Брайан Мензе[[Титры Fallout: New Vegas|Титры Fallout: New Vegas]], в Fallout Tactics рисунки выполнял Эд ОрменИнтервью, Тони Оакден:Ed is currently getting psyched ready to draw another 50 odd of the little bleeders! Эд Ормен: If there's one thing that most people remember about Fallout, it's the Pipboy character. he's always so darned cheery. I get to do a bunch of new Pipboys for the game, and my favorite so far has to be the one for the special damage effect of "immobile." here's the little chap, arms and legs missing, blood spurting comically from the stumps, and he still wears that happy, devil-may-care grin., а в Fallout 4 им занималась Наталья Смирнова. Использование * Используется в качестве иконок портативных пип-боев во всех играх серии Fallout. * В Fallout 3 в виде пупсов и изображения на наручных часах при компьютерной симуляции Трэнквилити-лейн. ** Те же самые пупсы изготавливались в виде реальных фигурок для коллекционного издания Fallout 3. * Упоминается в комиксах компании «Хьюбрис Комикс». * Появляется в Fallout: New Vegas как фигурка внутри снежных шаров. * Курьер может упомянуть Волт-Боя, «Мальчика-из-убежища» в разговоре с Кристин. * Активно используется в промоакциях, пресс-материалах и публицистике, сопровождающих информацию об играх серии. * Также появляется в Fallout 4 в виде пупсов. ** Те же самые пупсы из игры изготавливались в виде реальных фигурок для коллекционного издания. Волт-Бой — не Пип-Бой Называть Волт-Боя Пип-Боем — распространённая оговорка, на которую имеется некоторые причины. * Общая составляющая часть терминов — boy, то есть мальчик, парень. * Игра Fallout Tactics, в одной из специальных случайных встреч которой можно было принять в команду Пип-Боя, однако в игре он выглядит как Волт-Бой. * Разработчики, не имеющие отношения к некоторым дизайнерским моментам, ошибочно называли Волт-Боя Пип-боем и путались в этих обозначениях: ** Крис Авеллон в Библии Fallout; ** Мэтт Нортон в Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, в самом руководстве Vault Boy не упоминается; ** Эд Ормен, ведущий дизайнер Fallout Tactics, на момент создания многочисленных рисунков Волт-Боя, называл его Пип-боем. * на официальном сайте Fallout 2 времён Interplay в разделе новостей в сообщении о вечеринке в честь выхода игры, разработчики обещали, что посетителей будет ждать стенд с картонным Пип-Боем, однако на самом деле там имелся стенд с картонным Волт-Боем. Волт-Бой 2000 Помимо стандартного варианта, в некоторых играх серии появляется уникальный образ Волт-Боя — рыжий мальчик с большими щеками, который одет в жёлтый комбинезон, красные сапоги и красные перчатки. В таком облике Волт-Бой появлялся на логотипе Пип-Боя 2000 в Fallout и Fallout 2, в качестве изображения в артбуке The Art of Fallout 4 и на логотипе Пип-Боя 2000 мод. VI в Fallout 76. Заметки * Впервые Волт-Бой в цветом виде появился в [[Библия Fallout|Библии Fallout]], его прислал Крису Авеллону один из фанатов, первое официальное цветное появление состоялось в Fallout 3. * На предположения, сделанные в 2010-х гг. о том, что Волт-Бой при поднятии большого пальца на вытянутой руке оценивает опасность близкого ядерного взрыва (якобы от «гриба» большего размера нельзя успеть уйти или спрятаться), некоторые разработчики высказались, что такой контекст не закладывался: он просто показывает, что всё в порядке, даже если, может, оно не так на самом делеБ. Фарго в Twitter (2013): The vault boy simply has a positive attitudeТ. Айзек (2014): its just a thumbs up, basically saying everything is ok, when it really isn't ..nothing more than that. За кулисами Своим появлением Волт-Бой обязан Дядюшке Пеннибэгсу — символу игры «Монополия», созданному в 1940 Дэном Фоксом. Считается, что на внешний вид Пеннибагса повлияла фигура и одежда финансиста и банкира Дж. П. Моргана. См. также Волт-Гёрл Галерея Vault Boy concept.jpg|Концепт-арт Леонарда Боярского, Vault Boy.png|Изображение Волт-Боя из руководства к Fallout 2, стр. 117 Vault boy new vegas.png S31.jpg|В иконке квеста «Расследование» Return to Sender.png|Волт-Бой в роли рейнджера НКР 01 Vault 101 Citizenship Award.png|Волт-Бой с пип-боем 40 Weaponsmith.png Battle.gif|Изображение Волт-Боя из руководства к Fallout, стр. 100 Food.gif|Изображение Волт-Боя из руководства к Fallout''Manual FO1-compressed.pdf'', стр. 119 Thumb.gif|Изображение Волт-Боя из руководства к Fallout 2, стр. 114 TRAGIC.gif|Волт-Бой — зависимость от «Трагики» в Fallout 2 VIRGIN Volt..gif|Вырезанный из Fallout 2 Волт-Бой Steam Vault-Boy.png|Наклейка Волт-Бой на летней распродаже Steam 2017 VaultBoy.png|Стандартный вариант VaultBoyFO1LoadingScreen.png|Волт-Бой на загрузочном экране Fallout, первый цветной вариант VaultBoyFO2LoadingScreen.png|На загрузочном экране Fallout 2 FO4VW LS Vault Boy.png|На загрузочном экране Fallout 4 VaultBoyFO3.png|В Fallout 3 Vaultboywink.jpg|На коробке с игрой Fallout Tactics FriendlyFoe.png|Классический вариант и вариант с тёмными волосами Strength2 icon.png|Мускулистый вариант Married.svg|Классический вариант и вариант с лишним весом BlackVaultBoy.png|Афроамериканец FO3VaultTrailer.png|В демонстрационном видеоролике Волт-Тек Vault Boy Watch - Color.png|Часы Волт-Бой Vault boy new vegas.png|Мафиози Pip Boy OMG.JPG|Напуганный Pip Boy Biohazard.JPG|В защитном костюме Pip Boy Bullseye.JPG|Искалеченный Pip Boy Presents.JPG|«Волт-Бой представляет…» Pip Boy Alright.JPG|Уверенный в себе Art-vault boy gambler.jpg|Играющий VaultBoy Superhero.jpeg|Ребёнок Run Like Hell pipboy protein bars.png|В сервисе пип-боя Fallout tactics promotional posters.jpeg|Постеры в Fallout Tactics Etc-fo-bobblehead-front.jpg|Пупс Волт-Бой (версия 3) Fo3 skill bobbleheads.jpg|Пупсы Волт-Бой (промопродукция) Vault Boy FO4.jpg|В деловом костюме (Fallout 4) Vault Boy Suit.svg|В деловом костюме (оригинальное цветное изображение) Fallout4 E3 Workshop.png|В видеоролике Fallout 4, продемонстрированном на выставке «E3» QuakeConVaultBoy.jpg|Статуя в человеческий рост у стенда Bethesda на QuakeCon 2015 VaultBoyPlush.jpg.jpg|Плюшевая игрушка с Bethesda Store GI_Blues.png|Стиляга VaultBoyStatue-VW.png|Модель статуи FO76 vault boy and girl.png|Волт-Бой обнимает Волт-Гёрл FO76 brutal boy.png|Рейдер Vault boy grimm reaper.png|Смерть с косой FO76 Vault 51 statue.png|Статуэтка Волт-Боя в Убежище 51 (Nuclear Winter) Fo1 protectandserve.png|В форме рейнджера На иконках серии игр эры Interplay Азартные игры.png|Азартные игры Бартер.png|Бартер Без оружия.png|Без оружия Взлом.png|Взлом Восприятие ..png|Восприятие Выносливость ..png|Выносливость Добрая душа.png|Добрая душа Доктор.png|Доктор Дополнительные особености.png|Дополнительные особенности Здоровье.png|Здоровье Интелект.png|Интеллект Камикадзе.png|Камикадзе Карма.png|Карма Класс брони.png|Класс брони Кража.png|Кража Красноречие.png|Красноречие Кровавая баня.png|Кровавая баня Лёгкое оружие.png|Лёгкое оружие Ловкость ..png|Ловкость Ловушки.png|Ловушки Лучевая болезнь.png|Лучевая болезнь Макс. вес.png|Макс. груз Макс. очки действия.png|Макс. очки действия Метание.png|Метание Мигиатюрный.png|Миниатюрный Навыки.png|Навыки Натуралист.png|Натуралист Наука.png|Наука Ночн. существо.png|Ночн. существо Одарённый.png|Одарённый Однорукий.png|Однорукий Опыт.png|Опыт Отравление.png|Отравление Первая помошь.png|Первая помощь Повреждение глаз.png|Повреждение глаз Порченный.png|Порченый Реакция.png|Реакция Ремонт.png|Ремонт Репутация (общая).png|Репутация (общая) Сила ..png|Сила Скорость востоновления.png|Скорость восстановления Скрытность.png|Скрытность Следующий уровень.png|Следующий уровень Сломана лев. нога.png|Сломана лев. нога Сломана лев. рука.png|Сломана лев. рука Сломана пр. нога.png|Сломана пр. нога Сопрот. к химии.png|Сопрот. к химии Сопротивляемость радиациии.png|Сопротивляемость радиации Сопротивляемость урону.png|Сопротивляемость урону Сопротивляемость ядам.png|Сопротивляемость ядам Способность.png|Способность Стрельба на вскидку.png|Стрельба на вскидку Точность.png|Точность Тренированый.png|Тренированный Тяжёлая рука.png|Тяжёлая рука Тяжолое оружие.png|Тяжёлое оружие Убито.png|Убито Удача ..png|Удача Уровень.png|Уровень Урон хол. оружием.png|Урон хол. оружием Ускоренный метаболизм.png|Ускоренный метаболизм Харизма ..png|Харизма Холодное оружие.png|Холодное оружие Хулиган.png|Хулиган Чемпион.png|Чемпион Чувст. к химии.png|Чувств. к химии Шанс на крит.png|Шанс на крит Энергетическое оружие.png|Энергетическое оружие Примечания de:Vault Boy en:Vault Boy es:Vault Boy fi:Vault Boy fr:Vaultboy it:Vault Boy pl:Vault Boy pt-br:Vault Boy zh:Vault Boy Категория:Сеттинг Fallout Категория:Вымышленные довоенные персонажи